


Survivor

by GhostlyWitchAvenger



Series: Misc. Star Trek Ideas, Snippets, and Stories [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Blood, Bones is a Croft, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark, Fights, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Language, Lara is immortal because occupational hazards, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Secrets, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Trauma, Trinity is Section 31, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyWitchAvenger/pseuds/GhostlyWitchAvenger
Summary: Crofts were always strong. They did what was right, and were always the better for it.They were also notorious trouble magnets, and by God, Leonard should've expected that.





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask why I came up with this idea
> 
> This is basically me putting out feelers, so let me know if this sounds interesting :) I mean, it's going to happen either way, but I still want to hear what you think!

Frozen pebbles and patches of fresh snow, knocked loose from his boots, tumbled down to the river below, quickly engulfed by the freezing water that rushed past with a deafening sound. It was hard to think.

“I can do this,” He breathed, inching forward before skittering back nervously. Calloused fingers gripped the bow in his hands that much tighter, and he was surprised that the wood didn’t groan in protest, “The hell was I thinkin’?”

The sheer height of the cliff on which he stood was dizzying, and he found himself swallowing hard against the fear clawing up his throat. The jade charm sitting against his collarbone felt like it was getting heavier by the second, as if reminding him that he had a legacy he had to live up to. Well, technically, he did.  _ No pressure, right? _

“I can do this,” He had one arrow; one chance. Leonard couldn’t miss. Not now, when so much was riding on his shoulders, “I’m a Croft. I can do this.”


End file.
